Blood Lust
by Lady Heather
Summary: Hermione has changed, and it has not gone unnoticed. While family and friends ponder the new Hermione, Voldemort is beginning his most dangerous and effecient plan yet. DC.
1. Chapter One

Blood Lust

AN: No, I'm really sorry, but this is not an update, it is a edited chapter. I will update as soon as I re-write what I already have. I feel that so far I've done pretty well, but I have many reviewers saying that I need to slow down in my plot advancement. So, I'm going to try making you people happy. R&R!!!! This stories rating has been changed to R for blood and violence, with a hint of swearing. It is not really rated R, but I am just being safe.

P.S: I'm sorry for the change in name again, but my mother and sister are tracking my every move and I need some privacy and changing my name is the only way to do it. Just look up this story by title if you aren't aware of my name.

Blood Lust: Chapter One

A thick, black solution sat still in a cold cauldron, dormant and useless, a solution of water and wolves bane that was nothing but useless, a waste of time. At least that's how Wormtail saw it. But he was not about to question the Dark Lord's orders. Wormtail shuddered at the memory of his left hand being cut from his wrist in a single stroke. He set a hand of the metal-thing- that served as the replacement for his hand, pulling his hand away when he felt the cold of the metal. No, he would say nothing.

Two red, pupil-less eyes glittered from the darkness, reveling in the perfection of their newest plan. Yes, things were going wonderfully. This was a plan no one could predict, no one could stop. Not even that blasted Potter brat. Paper-white hands clenched. No, no one could stop him in his quest, in his own "holy war." 

The world would be his.

* * *

Hermione Granger, at first glance, was nothing spectacular. Her hair had gone from one extreme to another. From bushy as a squirrel thrown in a drier, to as limp and lifeless as a dead fish. Although it could still be called brown, it was only be large stretch of imagination, as the shade was more black than any other color. 

Her eyes were brown, just an average, Crayola crayon brown. But, if you looked behind the color, behind the eye itself, you saw her soul. Sharp and intelligent, with a wit sharper than a blade of silver. And fear, loneliness, despair. Emotions not expected in an average teenage witch. But Hermione was not the average witch. Not only did she know everything there was to know, she knew more. 

She knew of the things that slinked through the darkness, through the fears of morals. Things that lived under the beds and in the closets of the Hogwarts students. The things that had been banished by the age of seven existed in the very school that was meant to keep them away. But Hermione was the only one aware, the only one who had the knowledge of the truth, and with that truth, lack of fear. Hermione knew all there was to know and more, she had no reason to fear anything at all. Nothing, and she knew it.

* * *

Edward Granger shifted on his feet as he stood by his front door, fidgeting with the car keys as he waited for his daughter to come to the door. Something had happened to Hermione over the summer vacation, and it frightened him. Edward could not explain his fear of his own daughter, and he was almost ashamed of his irrational fear of his own flesh and blood. But he had noticed the gradual change in her physical appearance, her attitude, and her behavior. She had become quieter, almost darker. She had insisted on staying locked up in her room all day and going to various events all night. She had changed, and Ed Granger could tell that it wasn't for the better. He froze as Hermione glided-she didn't just walk anymore, she seemed to float- down the stairs with her trunk dragging behind her and a cat basket under her arm. 

"Come on, Hermione, we don't want you to miss the train."

* * *

Hermione leaned back in her chair, tucking her chin down to hide her face from the sunlight. She was lying down on her stomach in the backseat , hiding herself from the sunlight steaming through the windows in what seemed like a powerful flow pounding on her back. Clothing only blocked so much. But she would be safe soon, she would be at Hogwarts, and she would be safe from the sun and her mother's cross that hung from her neck everyday, all day. 

Soon, she would be safe.

* * * 

TBC

AN: That was completely different from my original first chapter, but I personally think it was a lot better. If you have not read previous chapters of this story, do not read any further until I update again. Review please! The 'Go' button is right down there, please click on it.


	2. Chapter Two

Blood Lust 

AN: Another day, another edited chapter and a few more changes. I am doing my best to take this story as high as it can go, but to do that, I need reviews that help me. Tell me how to improve my story, or even little mistakes that I made that could be corrected. Even spelling corrections are warmly accepted. Thanks.

Blood Lust: Chapter Two 

Draco Malfoy, world's wanker extraordinaire, swaggered down the halls of the Hogwarts Express, the knowledge of an unknown smugly tucked under his arm. This was what he had been waiting for almost all his life, the evidence that would tear Magnificent Mudblood Granger's reputation into pieces before tossing it into the toilet. A wizard camera was tucked into the pocket of his robes. Just in case.

This was going to be good.

* * *

Running her tongue over her teeth, Hermione stared at the blank wall of her compartment. The curtains and door where closed tight as they could be and the compartment was pitch black. Hermione was remembering the summer, or at least -trying- to remember the summer as it should have been. 

She _should_ have finished her homework. She _should_ have finished her summer reading list that she had created for herself. She _should_ have written to Harry and Ron. She _wasn't_ supposed to become more of a freak than she already was thought of as. She _should_ not have made that late night trip to 7-Eleven. 

Hermione sighed and the seat creaked as she shifted her weight. Hopefully, people would see the closed curtains on the door and keep away. Hopefully.

Hermione sighed again as she reached into her school bag, finishing through the front pocket. Pulling out a muggle canister, she unscrewed the cap and took a sip, a shudder running through her as the liquid replenished her energy. She continued to drink, and strapped her bag over her shoulder. 

Suddenly the door slid open with a bang, allowing bright sunlight to flow into the compartment. Hermione hissed and dropped the canister, pushing herself off her seat and clinging to the ceiling with all her might. She bit back a growl as Draco Malfoy entered the compartment.

* * *

Draco "Slytherin King" Malfoy, smirked as he slid the door to the compartment Granger had hidden herself in, he felt compelled to shout "SURPRISE!" as he entered, but resisted the urge as he looked around the empty compartment. Where had she gone? He glanced at the ground and picked up what seemed like a container of some kind. A thick, red substance was slowly spreading over the carpet from the canister. Draco picked it up, grimacing when his hand became coated with the warm fluid. Putting his hand to his nose, he sniffed the stuff, then rubbed his fingers together. Blood. This container was filled with blood! 

Draco dropped the container, backing away towards the door. The blood was still warm, it had been dropped recently. That freakazoid Granger was still in the room. Draco wasn't scared of her, but of what she would do to him. The prospect of becoming a night stalking blood drinker was not appealing to him. 

Something dripped onto his cheek, and Draco reached a hand up and wiped it away. He looked up. Granger was clinging to the ceiling, blood dripping from her lips. Another drop landed on his chin.

Hermione smirked, her long canines glinting in the sunlight, and doing her best not to let the pain show. Best to just be intimidating.

"Hello Malfoy."

AN: Please review! I know this chapter was a bit shorter, but please help me out anyway!


	3. Chapter Three

Blood Lust  
  
AN: I am so sorry that it took so long to get this story going again, I have been too busy being bored. But now that summer is under way, I will try to update once a week. dodges an attack of rotten vegetables and fruits This is not an update, but a continuation of editing. Sorry!  
  
Blood Lust: Chapter Three  
  
"G-Granger....how you doing?" Draco attempted to distract Hermione with pointless conversation as he crept to the compartment door. Hermione raised a thin eyebrow.  
  
"Just fine, thanks you Malfoy." She fell from the ceiling and flipped in the air so she would land on her feet. She landed in a crouch and rose slowly, her fangs glittering menacingly as she advanced on him. "And you?" Malfoy crept back slowly, very confused at her odd behavior, even as a vampire. Hermione gave Malfoy a toothy grin, a grin that was on the point of madness.  
  
"You weren't thinking of leaving were you? Just after we had started to get to know one another..." She rushed forward and Draco whipped around to have the compartment door slammed shut in his face. Hermione was standing in front of the door, and locked it behind her.  
  
"Sit down, stay awhile." She bent over the pick up her canister and looked inside. "You made me lose my lunch, Malfoy. That's all I was going to get until we get to Hogwarts in a few hours." She glanced at Draco, smirked at his antsy expression. "What is your problem? You'd think I was about to attack you or something. Oh!" Hermione feigned surprise. "You think I'd even think of sucking you dry before I turned into a hideous, starving husk of a vampire? I'm hurt, Malfoy, I thought you knew me better then that."  
  
"You're crazy, Mudblood, even worse then when you were actually just a sub- human!" Draco scooted away from Hermione, trying to look casual, and attempted a cocky smirk. He failed, instead he ended up looking somewhat constipated. Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're right, but it's rather hard to remain unchanged with you have my condition, Malfoy, I'd like to see you try." She pushed Draco down into a seat and leaned forward, her fangs bared and glinting in the faint light that showed through the curtains. Draco's eyes widened, and he started flailing in Hermione's grip. Her vampiric strength held him fast and immobile.  
  
"Stop it! I'll do anything!" Hermione pulled back.  
  
"Anything?" 


	4. Chapter Four

Blood Lust

AN: Thanks you reviews! I love you! A special thanks to natyslacks for sticking with my story! R&R!!

Blood Lust: Chapter Four

Hermione stalked into the Great Hall, her cloak over her arm and gloves in a pocket. It was dark outside and artificial light did not harm her pale skin. She half-listened to the Sorting, not at all interested but doing her best to look it, although the fact that she was glaring at her plate and not so much as glancing at the Head table gave her away. Eventually, whether the glaring, or the house elves ability to tell what a person wanted to eat helped or not, a steak, eventually appeared on Hermione's plate. Harry glanced over at the plate and shuddered.

"How can you eat that Hermione?" Hermione shrugged, before the pass summer she would never of even thought of eating something like this. The steak was rare as it could be and still be considered cooked, and it was swimming in a puddle of dark red blood. Cold, runny blood, but blood none the less. Picking up her fork and steak knife, she began to eat the meat, struggling with her vampiric instinct to forget the meat and drink the blood. Why was she eating the steak anyway? Well, for two reasons, Hermione thought to herself, a) to keep up appearances, it didn't matter if she threw it up later anyway, and b) the meat contained blood, which she desperately needed. 

The last statement was true, Hermione realized as she felt the blood squeezed from the meat when she bit into it, flowing down her throat like an elixir. Now, for the blood on the plate. Hermione quickly emptied her goblet of pumpkin juice, repressing her gag reflex, then muttered a small spell under her lips. The blood on the plate quickly disappeared and was relocated in to her goblet. Hermione drank slowly, chatting casually with her friends and other surrounding Gryfinndors. 

Once the feast had ended and every single over-stuffed student had made it into their dorms, Hermione snuck out of the portrait hole, and headed for the nearest window. Glancing around quickly, she transformed into her bat shape, and leapt out the window, her leathery wings flapping wildly. With only a slight rustle of leathery wings, she landed in the chicken coop near Hagrid's hut. Becoming human, or vampire if you prefer, she crept to the hen house, reached in a slender arm, and grabbed an unsuspecting hen by the neck, quickly snapping it's neck so that a ruckus wouldn't be made. 

She pulled her prize out of the henhouse, and quickly drained it. She left the dry corpse on the ground, and ran back to the castle.

Completely unaware of the silent figure following her, clicking wildly on a camera.

AN: BWAHAHAHA!! Cliffie! I know the chapter's short, again, but I couldn't resist! *Runs screaming from a mob of angry readers* AH!! Review and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter Five

Blood Lust

AN: Chapter five is now up! I'm having the best time ever writing this! Thanks to all my reviews! Woohoo! 

Natyslacks: I hope you know that your review came up a half hour after I posted that chapter, that was really creepy.

Blood Lust: Chapter Five

Hermione groaned and rolled over in her bed, reached for her alarm clock…and promptly fell to the ground. Struggling to untangle herself from her blankets, Hermoine grabbed the curtains surrounding her bed and tried to pull herself upright. Once Hermione had gotten to her feet and untangled herself she smacked the alarm clock, finally managing to shut off the infernal noise. Just as she had laid her blankets back on her bed, she heard the sound of many pairs of feet pounding up the tower stairs, and many a voice yelling,

"HERMIONIE!!!" Hermione's eyes widened and she scrambled for something to put on over her scant nightgown. She was just about to grab her dressing robe when her curtains were ripped open, letting the sunlight flow in from the window. Hermione screamed as the rays burnt her skin, writhing in pain. Thankfully, the Gryfinndors who had arrived were not sadists and closed the curtains. 

"So it's true." Harry said coldly, "You are a vampire." He threw down three poster size wizard pictures. One of her changing into a bat, another of her changing into her human form, and the last was of her feeding on the hen. On the bottom, in large, fluid cursive was, "Granger's a Vamp!" and "Product of Draco Malfoy's brilliant photography abilities."

"So?" Hermione glared at them, her eyes flashing in the darkness. "What if I am?" The group, she noted, consisted of Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and many other boys, Lavender, and Parvati, and all were glaring.

"So, you're an evil being. You feast on the life force of living things." Seamus was turning an angry red. "How many people have you killed Hermione? How lives have you ended because of yourself? " The anger was soon coming from all sides, and Hermione was becoming angrier by the second. 

"I am a person, with feelings and emotions, you have no right! Now move!" She had throw a cloak over her face and was facing the barricade of students. "Move!" She rushed at the wall of sixth years , fangs bared threateningly. They parted as she rushed at them, and Hermione ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her bare arms and feet. She skittered around a corner and bumped into a student, who looked shocked at the appearance of a sixth year girl wearing nothing a short nightgown and a cloak over her head. Soon cries of 'She's a vampire!' echoed down the hall and the student screamed,

"She's here! Over here!" Hermione turned and ran toward the one place were she would have the advantage, the dungeons. 

AN: Once again, BWAHAHA!!! *runs from angry mob* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! 


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry! But this is not an update! This is an notice that Blood Lust has been relocated to my new profile Raven Granger-Snape, along with my other stories. I am rewriting Blood Lust, and would appreciate any help my readers can offer.

Thanks Bunches!

Raven


End file.
